At a moment like this
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: Cedric accounts his feelings aloud about his love and appreciation for his sweet princess, on this special day (cedfia)


Cedric accounts his feelings aloud about His love and appreciation for his sweet princess, on a very special day. One shot

A/N: if this is well received I may be tempted a M sequel

I don't own or am affiliated with Disney. The owners of the characters in this story.

I knew I didn't have to stand and say everything that was on my mind at this moment. But it felt very necessary. I cleared my throat and started my tirade

"At moment like this I think of all the fond memories that comes with our association. I remember our first meeting. Your over enthusiasm and sunny optimism rather disgusted me. At first, my only interest in you, came because of your bestowed gift of the amulet. But as time wore on, you incessant need to be around me,it became clear I found myself liking and wanting your company. I found myself in awe of you most of the time. Your constant encouragement, gave me far more pride my own magic than I think my skill allowed.

You were there to help me when I would bumble a spell in front of a crowd. You helped me mend the strained relationship with my parents. You gave me my monicker, something nowadays I think I finally fit in. You introduced me to my greatest hero. All things done before our relationship matured. And yes I found myself doing things I found abhorrent, like helping other, performing like a carnival magician or wearing a silly bow on my head as a marker for a location to tea party. But for you it was worth it to see you happy and be in the presence of that smile that lights up the room.

And after all that, I found myself floored by the way your innocence still maintained even after you started to age. It took me leaving for a spell and returning to see the beautiful woman you had become. All the sweetness turned into radiance but when you welcomed me back you still screamed like a child "Mr Cee-drick!" Causing me to laugh and roll my eyes at the same time.

It only took a few moments of pleading to have me take you on as my apprentice. I longed for you companionship and we would spend hours together perfecting our trade. I realized that I was a selfish man and knew that as time grew on that the time I wanted was more and more that even when night fell and you had to depart that the 8 hours apart would be painful. It was during one of those painful nights I realized that I loved you. With all your goodness and beauty, I knew you were the only one for me. But was depressed thinking I wouldn't be allowed my happiness because of our standings.

But fate be damned, I decided I had to tell you my longing for you. I had the hardest time getting the words out. But when I did I saw your eyes water up and your radiant smile as you threw your arms around my neck, giving me little kisses and telling you felt the same. I had never felt so invincible, so when you told me that everything would work out fine, I momentarily believed. Of course I returned to reality later and I went through hell to try and win your hand. But you were worth it. I worked hard and proved myself to everyone and when I was allowed to have you as my own I never felt so victorious.

It has been torture going through all the planning for today, but I knew that in the end of it, you would finally be all mine. My warm sun to light my soul for the rest of my life would be at my side. I would give everything I have to keep you with me. I hope you know that. Because I love you, Sofia with my whole being and I'm honored you want to spend your life with me."

I looked into her eyes as they welled up with tears. I looked out over our guest they too welling up. Then the crowd erupted in applause, the reception began after. And even though the food looked great, my appreciation of what has happened today made me not want to eat. I looked around Sofia's "secret" garden where a intimate group of friends and family watched us say our vows, joining us together forever. And now celebrate our union. It was small and perfect (much to Amber's dismay). And Sofia was gorgeous in her gown. A long flowy white gown with no hoop. She looked like the goddess she was. And yet i couldn't wait to have her alone and to remove the blasted garment. I was looking forward to the vacation we would depart on to be alone. I knew in that moment everything was perfect and I was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
